


Incubus

by Byletha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mon nom est Will Graham, je suis chez moi dans mon lit et je suis endormi. Mon nom est Will Graham, je suis chez moi dans mon lit et je suis endormi. Mon nom est Will Graham, je suis chez moi dans mon lit et je suis endormi. Mon Dieu! Aidez-moi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Navrée pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'écris souvent rapidement sur le coup de l'inspiration et de la passion, mais je fais mon possible je vous assure. ;) Mon idée de base était de faire une seule page, mais d'autres idées me sont venues alors il y aura quelques chapitres supplémentaires.
> 
> Je fus inspirée par l'art d'Alessia Pelonzi. À voir. Elle est bourrée de talents!
> 
>  [](http://www.hostingpics.net)  
> 

Mon nom est Will Graham, je suis chez moi dans mon lit et je suis endormi. Mon nom est Will Graham, je suis chez moi dans mon lit et je suis endormi. Mon nom est Will Graham, je suis chez moi dans mon lit et je suis endormi. Mon Dieu! Aidez-moi! Répéter cette phrase en boucle est un mantra qui malheureusement ne m'aide en aucun cas. Il ne parvient pas à me réveiller. Je suis coincé. 

Je reste auprès de ceux que j'aime. Dorothée n'avait eu qu'à répéter cette phrase que quelques fois avant de quitter le Pays d'Oz et revenir auprès des tiens, malheureusement je n'ai pas cette chance. Il y a des rêves dans lesquels nous pouvons tout contrôler et d'autres qui s'imposent à nous et nous possèdes tout entier. La peur alors de ne jamais se réveiller se fait sentir.

Il n'y a que ma tête que je parviens à relever et ce que j'aperçois au pied de mon lit, me glace le sang. Une ombre accroupie. D'où je suis, je peux entrevoir un visage tapis dans le noir et deux pupilles rouges et étincelantes rivées sur mon corps à moitié nu. Un ange déchus par la luxure et réincarné en démon donc le seul but est d'assouvir ses perverses envies.

Deux mains puissantes et griffues écartent les rideaux blancs et transparents contournant mon lit et cet immense ombre se lève enfin, exposant son imposante carrure à la lueur de la lune. Des perles de sueur recouvre mon front et je ne parviens pas à fermer les yeux. Pourtant, je souhaite tellement ne pas avoir à supporter ce regard bestial, ce sourire aux dents pointues et diaboliquement charmant. 

Ce monstre, cet incube possède une apparence familière que je ne m'attendais certainement pas à voir un jour dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit. Cette forme qui me laisse sans voix. Il s'agit d'Hannibal Lecter. Rien à voir avec le dieu pan. 

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas choisit une forme plus diabolique? Aucun pieds de bouc ni d'horribles cornes, mais plutôt la grande silhouette mince et athlétique du docteur. Aucun vêtement ne le recouvre et je me sens plus embarrassé que jamais. Je tremble de froid. La température semble avoir baissée de plusieurs degrés. Pourquoi lui? Ce démon en plus de profiter de moi, tente-t-il de m'humilier? Désire-t-il qu'à ma prochaine thérapie je ne parvienne plus à regarder cet homme dans les yeux sans tressaillir? A-t-il choisit cette forme dans le but de réellement me séduire? Croit-il parvenir à me charmer ainsi? Je suis confus. Terrifié et confus.

À ce qu'on dit, ces créatures aiment revêtir la forme de monstres effrayants, mais celle aussi d'un confesseur. D'une personne en qui nous avons toute confiance. Les démons sont cruels. Ils se nourrissent de notre peur et de notre peine. Oui il me blesse. Il tente de me briser. De briser ce que j'ai bâtit avec mon seul ami. De briser tout le réconfort que je ressens en sa présence et le remplacer par un embarras sans fin. Maintenant que je l'ai vu ainsi sans le moindre vêtement, je ne pourrai jamais me figurer autre chose. 

L'une de ses mains aux griffes acérées s'empare du drap qui me recouvre et le tire lentement vers lui de manière sensuelle sans quitter mes yeux. Je suis en boxer et je suis trempé. Tout mon corps est recouvert de sueur froide. Je fais de gros efforts afin de tenter de bouger mes bras et mes jambes. Je tourne la tête vers ma table de chevet et mon arme est juste là. Si prêt...si prêt, mais mes bras son tellement lourds. Impossible de les remuer d'une quelconque façon. Aucun de mes chiens ne se trouvent dans la pièce ce qui est inhabituel. Tout ce qui pourrait m'offrir un quelconque réconfort est absent. Je suis seul. Seul avec lui. 

Ça n'a rien de religieux. Tout ceci est du domaine médical. Un démon ne se trouve pas dans ma chambre en ce moment. Je souffre d'un délire psychotique. D'une déviance libidinale. Oui. C'est ce qui se passe. 

Et pourtant quelque chose de physique se passe. Les genoux du monstre s'enfoncent bel et bien dans la couette de mon lit et je peux bel et bien sentir son corps se mouvoir et se presser contre le mien. Je peux sentir ses mains veineuses se poser sur mon torse et le presser. 

Lorsque je sens ses ongles pénétrer ma peau, je réalise alors que ce n'est pas uniquement dans ma tête. J'ai du mal à respirer. Ça je ne me l'imagine pas. Jusqu'à quel point mes hormones peuvent dévier et me faire subir un tel délire? J'ai tellement peur. Le souffle ne parvient pas à s'échapper de ma bouche convenablement, c'est si difficile. Il me presse avec une telle force que j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer au travers les ressors de mon matelas. Plus j'ai peur et plus les traits d'Hannibal affichent une expression de pur bonheur alors qu'il retire brusquement mes boxers. 

''Vous n'allumerez pas en moi le feu de la passion. Vous me répugnez.'' 

Aucun son ne s'échappe de ma bouche, mais il m'a pourtant entendu. Son sourire provoquant me le prouve. Rien ne peut l'arrêter. Que puis-je faire afin de m'en sortir? Rien. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est d'oublier ce monstre et observer le costume qu'il a choisit pour moi. Celui d'Hannibal. Cet homme auprès de qui je me sens moi-même. Auprès de qui je suis heureux. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire. La volonté de ce diable n'a aucune faille. Ma pudeur l'attire et il souhaite y mettre fin. 

C'est alors que je ressens un dégoût et une douleur profonde me posséder. Il est en moi. Il me prend et il se meut. C'est affreux, je suis en plein cauchemar. Ça ne m'arrive pas non...pas avec Hannibal, pas avec quelqu'un qui m'attire à ce point alors qu'il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas bien. Mon sexe est humide, mais pas de sueur. Je suis excité. Oh mon dieu non. Ce n'est pas possible. Le diable se met alors à rire aux éclats tout en continuant ses mouvements de va et vient. 

Bientôt la douleur disparaît complètement et il n'y a que le plaisir que provoque en moi cette possession. C'est si bon! Ses bras puissants m'enlacent et me serrent. Il va me casser en deux. Il est beaucoup trop fort. J'ai tellement envie qu'il m'embrasse. Alors que cette idée me traverse l'esprit, je sens une pression chaude et humide contre mes lèvres. Il m'embrasse. Oh mon dieu c'est tellement bon et si douloureux!

Un courant impossible à stopper traverse mon corps. Il a touché quelque chose. Une partie de mon corps que jamais personne n'avait osé toucher, pas même frôler.

-Oh mon dieu! Criais-je. 

Dieu n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe et je le sais que trop bien, mais je prends conscience d'une chose. On m'entend, j'ai la capacité de parler à nouveau. Je réalise petit à petit que je peux me mouvoir. J'ai le pouvoir et la force de le repousser, mais je n'en fais rien. Je ne pense même pas à mon arme sur la table à ma gauche. J'agrippe plutôt ses fesses et son bassin afin de maintenir cette cadence fougueuse et délectable qu'il a établit. 

Ce courant magique m'envahit encore et encore et je le serre contre moi alors que je ressens sa semence glaciale s’infiltrer en moi alors que la mienne, chaude et abondante recouvre son ventre et le mien. Le diable se met encore à rire de bon coeur. Un rire démoniaque emplis d'une joie malsaine. Je n'ai jamais connu un orgasme pareil. Cet orgasme est si fort qu'il est responsable de mon réveil. Mon corps est transpercé de spasmes et j'ouvre grand les yeux. Je peux enfin respirer aisément. Tandis que mon corps retrouve petit à petit la liberté, mon esprit lui, semble encore plongé à l'intérieur de ce songe fiévreux et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'à une seule chose. Comment faire. Comment regarder Hannibal Lecter dans les yeux sans qu'il ne détecte ces chaudes pensées qui sont désormais les miennes. Et surtout, comment expliquer les profondes griffures qui traversent le long de ma poitrine. Il me vint alors une étrange pensée. Une idée folle que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver plausible malgré tout. Aurais-je partagé un rêve avec Hannibal? Nos esprits auraient-ils fusionnés en l'espace de quelques heures en cette nuit mystique de pleine lune? La peur fait bientôt place à l'amusement et je parviens à retrouver le sommeil. En ayant cette pensée en tête, l'idée de faire ce rêve à nouveau ne me fait plus peur. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

-Vous semblez épuisé. Garett Jacob Hobbs vous hante-t-il toujours dans vos cauchemars Will? 

Je n'avais pas regardé le docteur une seule fois depuis le début de notre thérapie. Je devais le faire tôt ou tard avant que la situation ne devienne ridicule. Après un petit moment j’osai enfin croiser les yeux du docteur. Quand je vis ses grands yeux noirs je fus rassuré de n'y voir aucun reflets rougeâtres. 

-Non c'est autre chose. Il s'agit d'une créature.

Hannibal m'afficha une mine intriguée, mais sans critique. 

-Une créature? 

Je me remémorai ses grandes mains griffues contre mon torse et fut parsemé à nouveau de sueurs froides.

-Elle n'est pas humaine. Elle se dissimule derrière un visage humain, mais ce n'en est pas un. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, vous allez me prendre pour un fou.

Hannibal m'observa et je perçu rapidement son expression. Il réalisait que je croyais en l'existence de cette créature, mais il ne me jugeait en aucune façon. Le docteur était un homme à l'esprit ouvert. C'était une joie d'avoir cet homme auprès de moi pour m'écouter. 

-Le terme fou n'est pas celui que je préfère employer Will. 

-C'est ce que disent tous les psy. Dis-je en souriant.

-C'est pourtant le cas. Cette créature vous a-t-elle attaquée dans votre rêve?

Je hochai la tête. 

-Oui...ça ne semble pas vous étonnez. 

-Je peux sentir le sang contre votre poitrine Will. Vous n'avez pas nettoyé cette blessure convenablement. Retirez votre chemise que je vous désinfecte comme il se doit. Dit Hannibal en ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau.

Je ne l'avais pas désinfecté du tout. J'avais tout fait pour éviter de regarder ces marques contre ma chair. Je voulais me convaincre qu'elles n'existaient pas. Il s'empara d'une trousse de premier soin et l'ouvrit rapidement. Je ne voulais pas me déshabiller devant lui...je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans une situation semblable à celle d'hier soir.

-Je suis un psychiatre, mais je suis aussi un médecin Will. Je sais comment m'y prendre. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de visualiser les yeux rouges et le sourire diabolique de cette créature tout en observant le docteur. D'innombrable pensées impures envahirent à nouveau mon esprit. C'était tellement embarrassant. Hannibal se tenait devant moi, il attendait. De mes mains moites je déboutonnai lentement ma chemise et jetai finalement un coup d'oeil à mes immenses entailles. Hannibal m'observa un moment et se dirigea vers moi.

Il se mouva avec la même démarche féline que la créature dans ma chambre. Je me surpris à être nerveux et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher excité. Cette créature avait éveillé en moi quelque chose d'épouvantable. 

Hannibal enduisit un tampon d'alcool et me nettoya. Je serrai les lèvres discrètement, cette alcool piquait un peu, mais il s'y prenait avec une telle douceur. Tout le contraire de la créature qui m'avait possédé la nuit dernière. Je fermai les yeux et poussai un profond soupire. Un peu de tendresse après une nuit si brutale c'était ce donc j'avais besoin. 

-Vous a-t-on agressé sexuellement dans votre rêve Will? 

Je devins écarlate et ne dit plus un mot. Je baissai la tête rapidement.

-C'était ambiguë. Dis-je avec peine. 

Hannibal leva les yeux vers moi et sourit. J'ignorais ce que voulait dire cette expression, mais j'en fus mal à l'aise.

Après qu'il eu terminé, Hannibal pris mes mains dans les tiennes. Je rougis à nouveau, mais lorsque je réalisai qu'il n'y avait rien de romantique dans ce geste, je me renfrognai. Le docteur cherchait à savoir si j'avais des traces de sang sous les ongles rien de plus. 

-J'ai déjà vérifié. Dis-je en me reculant tout en reboutonnant ma chemise. 

-Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point l'inconscient d'une personne peut être puissant. En ce qui vous concerne vous êtes un cas unique sous tellement d'angles que je ne peux pas confirmer quoi que ce soit. Votre sensibilité peut vous donner accès des mondes que peu de gens connaissent. 

-Avez-vous déjà fait ce genre de rêve? Des rêves dans lesquels vous vous retrouviez blessé à votre réveil?

Hannibal afficha une expression que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Il semblait triste et à la fois absent.

-Quand j'étais adolescent je faisais d'affreux cauchemars. Je me mordais. Je me réveillais avec un goût ferreux dans la bouche et mes lèvres étaient recouvertes de sang. C'était une étrange impression, mais j'étais responsable de mes propres blessures. Rien à voir avec ce que vous avez vécu. 

Hannibal était celui qui posait les questions normalement, mais j'étais trop intrigué. 

-Quels genres de rêves faisiez-vous docteur?

-Des rêves barbares et violents emplis d'être maléfiques. 

-Vous en faites encore?

-Plus depuis que j'ai su combattre ces monstres.

-Qu'avez-vous fait?

-J'ai pris le contrôle de la situation et je les ai tué. Dit Hannibal d'un ton sombre. -Si je suis parvenu à reprendre le contrôle de mes rêves, vous le pouvez aussi.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu très peur. Je croyais qu'Hannibal ne parlait pas de rêve. 

-Dans mon rêve, je ne peux quitter mon lit. Je ne peux pas parler non plus. 

-L'être qui se trouve dans votre rêve...nous parlons d'une succube n'est-ce pas? 

Je ne dis pas un mot. Hannibal me sourit alors à nouveau.

-D'un incube?

Je crois n'avoir jamais autant rougis que durant cette séance, mais Hannibal ne semblait pas avoir de problème face à cette idée. 

-De quoi a-t-il l'air? 

La question que j'espérais ne pas entendre. 

-Il est séduisant. Dis-je tout bas en évitant le regard d'Hannibal. 

-Êtes-vous certain de vouloir vous en débarrasser? 

Je relevai la tête vers lui insulté.

-Vous insinuez que j'aime me faire attaquer en pleine nuit sans pouvoir bouger? 

Hannibal déposa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule. C'était si réconfortant. 

-Je dis simplement qu'il y a matière à réfléchir. Ce monstre n'est pas apparu sans raison. Tentez de comprendre pourquoi il est là avant de le chasser. S'il s'agit d'une créature nocturne...le jour où se cache-t-elle? 

Je ressentis alors un profond sentiment d'effroi. Creuser aussi loin ne me plaisait pas.

-Je...je n'en sais rien. 

-Peut-être se trouve-t-elle en vous. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit même pas d'un diable, mais de quelque chose que vous considérez être le mal. Peut-être vous faut-il tout simplement changer votre vision des choses afin de transformer cette bête en quelque chose d'agréable. Rappelez-vous ceci. Votre esprit vous appartient. Vous avez le pouvoir d'y faire entrer et sortir tout ce que vous voulez. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier lorsque le sommeil vous gagnera. 

Le docteur avait raison. J'avais retrouvé la capacité de bouger par moi-même dans mon rêve...pas pour me défendre, mais pour caresser l'être qui se trouvait contre moi. 

-Vous...vous arrive-t-il de rêver à vos patients docteur Lecter?

La main d'Hannibal quitta mon épaule et se dirigea vers ma nuque.

-C'est arrivé. Dit le psychiatre doucement.

En levant les yeux vers lui, je su tout de suite que ma question m'avait trahit. Il savait dorénavant que mon incube portait son visage, mais il fit comme si rien était et éloigna sa main. Par chance, notre entretien se terminait. Plus embarrassé que jamais, je quittai son cabinet en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

Le jour me parut de courte durée et les aiguilles à ma montre semblaient avancer beaucoup trop vite. Il faisait déjà nuit et il était déjà l'heure de se coucher. Je me mis au lit et observai tous les chiens à mes côtés. Je jetai un regard vers Winston.

-Ne me lâche pas. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi tu ne t'en vas pas. Promis? Demandais-je au toutou qui sauta sur mon lit avant de s'installer à mes pieds. 

En le sachant prêt de moi, je me sentis rassuré et pu trouver le sommeil. Tel un enfant, j'avais laissé une veilleuse allumée. Je n'avais pas fait ça depuis...je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler. Je luttai contre mon sommeil sans pouvoir m'en empêcher jusqu'à ce que mes yeux finissent par se fermer d'eux-mêmes. 

Mon plancher se mis alors à craquer. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux tous les chiens avaient disparu...sauf Winston qui grognait en observant le coin droit de ma chambre. Le démon était là vêtu de la peau d'Hannibal. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je tentai de suivre les conseils de mon ami et de trouver la force de combattre, mais en vain. Je ne pouvais compter que sur Winston. C'était la seule arme que mon esprit m'avait permis d'amener avec moi dans le pays des rêves. La veilleuse s'éteignit, tandis que le monstre faisait quelques pas en ma direction. Le diable n'aimait pas la lumière. Il avança vers moi avec cette même démarche élégante, assurée et féline. Il était tellement séduisant que j'avais presque envie de dire à Winston de cesser de grogner, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'Hannibal. 

-Pourquoi ce visage...pourquoi? Demandais-je bouleversé. 

Je réalisai que j'avais le pouvoir de communiquer avec la bête. Faculté qui m'était interdite la nuit précédente. 

-Votre démon intérieur possède une apparence qui vous troublerait d'avantage. C'est votre façon de vous protéger. Dit le monstre en gardant ses distances en observant ma jolie bête à quatre pattes montrer les dents. 

Winston était à la hauteur de mes attentes. Il parvenait à garder les ténèbres à distance. J'en étais ravis.

Hannibal avait raison alors. Le démon représentait en réalité les ténèbres qu'il y avait en moi. Mon don...mon imagination était parvenu à donner à tous ces sentiments refoulés une forme tangible. Il est vrai que la présence d'Hannibal était celle donc je ne pouvais me passer depuis quelques temps. Il me paraissait normal qu'il soit dans mes rêves les plus incompréhensibles afin d'y exercer ses talents.

-Le mal est attiré par la pureté. Et pas seulement le mal. Avez-vous remarqué comment réagit l'humain face à l'interdit? Face à la beauté? Demanda le monstre en retirant ses vêtements. 

Je n'avais pas le pouvoir de fermer les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de rester fixé sur lui. 

-Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en emparer et d'y succomber...la plupart du temps. Quel est l'interdit dans ce cas-ci? Dites-le moi, je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi vous êtes là! Le fait que je vous ai succombé était-ce mal? Est-ce un interdit que de désirer celui qui vous apporte autant de réconfort? Dis-je en observant le corps du docteur avec peur et curiosité.

-Pas selon moi. Dis le diable en prenant finalement sa véritable apparence qui était nul autre que la mienne.

Il retira ses lunettes et les lança au sol. Mon double avait ce même regard rouge et effrayant qui me hantait même éveillé. Winston cessa alors de grogner et se calma. 

-Mais selon toi si. Dit-il.

-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt l'inverse. Le bien serait-il attiré par le mal. Dis-je alors en observant le monstre nu qui affichait une expression démoniaque qui n'était pas la mienne...et pourtant si.

-Deux énergies totalement différentes, mais qui ne peuvent se passer l'une de l'autre. Dit le monstre en s'approchant.

Winston quitta le lit comme si toute menace était désormais écartée...peut-être était-ce effectivement le cas, mais j'avais peur tout de même. Voir ce sosie s'avancer à quatre patte sur mon lit alors que j'étais paralysé, me donna la nausée.

-Le mal possède de fâcheuses tendances destructrices alors que le bien est de nature passive...l'un est condamné à être détruit. C'est certain. Dis-je en le regardant me chevaucher sans pouvoir rien y faire. 

Le monstre m'afficha un sourire malicieux.

-Les instincts primitifs du mal sont inévitables.T'en et aussi longtemps que ces énergies demeurent distinctes l'une de l'autre oui le bien souffrira...mais en les fusionnant tous les deux, nous obtenons un équilibre parfait. Dit le monstre qui pris à nouveau l'apparence d'Hannibal afin de m'embrasser avant de regagner mon propre visage à nouveau. 

-Mon ange est aussi mon démon? Parlons-nous de moi ou d'Hannibal? 

Le diable pressa ses mains griffues contre mon torse et je me sentis à nouveau m'enfoncer à l'intérieur de mon matelas. 

-Nous parlons d'un désir profondément ancré. Bien des gens ne veulent pas accepter le mal en eux. Vous avez laissé le mal vous possédez la nuit dernière Will. Vous m'avez laissé vous posséder. Qu'avez-vous ressentit alors? Dit-il en laissant sa main se diriger vers mon entre-jambe et le caresser.

Il s'agissait de moi-même...c'était une vision si étrange que je ne pouvais pas expliquer ni comprendre la source de mon excitation. C'était tellement malsain. Mon corps fut recouvert de frissons à nouveau, mais des frissons de plaisir cette fois.

-D'abord de la peur...ensuite...de la fascination suivit d'une passion que je n'avais jamais ressentit jusque là. La bestialité de ce mal m'a plu...j'avais une envie folle d'inverser les rôles. Ce n'est pas bien. Dis-je en baissant les yeux et la tête.

Pour exprimer ma honte j'avais le droit de bouger de toute évidence.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est- ce qui n'est pas bien. Dit-il en frottant son bassin contre le mien.

Je sursautai et fermai les yeux.

-Cette bestialité ne sert qu'à voiler notre humanité et nous pousse à faire des choses monstrueuses. Je vous en pris arrêtez. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de gémir. 

-Je suis incorrigible. Cette apparence vous aidera certainement. Et cette bestialité sachez qu'il n'y a pas de mal à l'utiliser si l'on sait s'en servir avec modération. Dit le diable qui avait pris l'apparence d'Hannibal à nouveau.

La chaleur de ce nouveau corps contre moi, mis mes sens dans tous leurs états. Ma peur s'était envolée en fumée et ma répulsion aussi. 

-J'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à doser cette brutalité de manière adéquate en permettant cette fusion entre le bien et le mal. Dis-je en déposant mes mains sur les hanches du docteur. 

Oui je pouvais de nouveau remuer les bras et encore une fois pour parvenir à toucher Hannibal, mais je figeai rapidement. Dès que mes mains effleurèrent sa peau, il se transforma de nouveau en moi. Je reculai mes mains. Il me pris les poignets brusquement et plaqua mes bras contre mon oreiller. 

-Il faudra bien fusionner un jour toi et moi si non, je ne cesserai jamais de te hanter. 

Avoir peur de soi-même à ce point c'était impossible à croire.

-Si...si j'accepte. Comment fait-on pour fusionner. Demandais-je nerveux. 

Il considéra ma question comme une acceptation. Il se pencha alors sur moi et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je sentis vite cette passion s'infiltrer dans tout mon être et l'homme vertueux me quitter.

Ensuite tout ce donc je me rappelle c'est d'une angoisse si forte que mon seul réflexe fut de me rendre chez Hannibal en pleine crise d'hystérie. Je frappai à la porte de toute mes forces. Hannibal vêtu d'une robe de chambre et les cheveux en bataille m'ouvrit rapidement et me fit entrer.

-Que se passe-t-il? Me demanda l'homme inquiet.

-Aidez-moi! C'était mieux lorsque je me fermais à lui. En m'ouvrant, je le laisse posséder non pas mon corps, mais mon esprit. C'est beaucoup plus grave! Vous devez le faire sortir! Criais-je en me frappant la tête. 

-Vous avez eu une visite de votre incube Will? Vous dites qu'il vous possède en cet instant même? 

-Je suis fou! Criais-je en le regardant.

Il observa mes yeux et sembla confus. Je me retournai vers l'un des miroirs au mur et vis cet horrible reflet rouge dans mes yeux normalement d'un pâle bleu.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous laisser entrer Will? 

-Afin de le combattre, comme vous me l'avez suggéré, mais je crois qu'il est trop fort. Dis-je en tremblant de tout mon corps.

-Je suis là Will. Dit Hannibal en prenant mon visage entre ses grandes mains rassurantes. 

Je levai mes yeux vers lui et sans me soucier de ce qu'il pouvait penser, je le serrai dans mes bras. À mon grand réconfort, Hannibal m'encercla de ses bras et me pressa contre lui. En sentant ce signe d'encouragement, ce fut plus fort que moi, je passai mes mains sous sa robe de chambre et caressai son dos nu. J'entendis le souffle du docteur s'accélérer et bientôt la bête refis surface et mes ongles se pressèrent avec force contre son dos. Je pus entendre le docteur pousser une plainte basse qui me fit revenir à moi. Bouleversé, je me reculai de lui brusquement.

-Non! Il me possède! Criais-je en observant mes mains griffues recouvertes du sang de mon ami. 

-Ce n'est pas grave Will. Je resterai auprès de vous. Je suis là pour vous aider. Tentez de le contrôler.

Troublé par le mal que j'avais causé à cette personne si présente et si attentionnée à mon égard, je me mis à courir. 

-Je dois m'en aller avant de vous faire du mal. Je...je dois m'en aller. Dis-je en quittant la maison.

-Will! Ne partez pas! Will! 

Je pouvais entendre mon ami me prier de rester, mais je ne pensais qu'à fuir. Fuir ce démon. Fuir Hannibal. C'est alors que je me réveillai brutalement le corps à nouveau recouvert de sueur froide. Le soleil se levait à l'extérieur. Ce rêve était affreux! Je me levai rapidement, me dirigeai vers le lavabo et empli mes mains d'eau avant de m'asperger le visage. En m'observant dans la glace, je vis que mon visage avait une teinte étrange. J'observai mes mains et je réalisai qu'elles étaient recouvertes de sang séché. L'eau était parvenu à le diluer quelque peu. Paniqué, je me précipitai sur mon cellulaire. Cette soirée ne s'était pas réellement passé. On mon dieu non! Avant que j'eus le temps de composer le numéro du docteur, je vis le nom d'Hannibal apparaître sur l'écran et mon appareil sonner. Nerveux, je pris l'appel. 

-Bonjour Will. Il n'est pas trop tôt? Je ne vous réveille pas j'espère. Dit Hannibal d'une voix plus railleuse que la normale. 

-Non, je...je viens juste de me lever. Vous allez bien? 

-Malheureusement non pas trop, c'est la raison de mon appel. Je dois annuler notre rendez-vous de ce soir. Je suis navré. Normalement, j'appelle la veille, mais mon mal a débuté tard en soirée. 

-Quel mal? Demandais-je inquiet. 

-Je me sens très faible. Je suis étourdi et je suis à cours d'énergie. Je vais me rendre à la clinique de ce pas afin que l'on me fasse quelques examens. 

-Avez-vous besoin de quelqu'un pour vous y conduire Hannibal? Puis-je faire quelque chose? 

-C'est très gentil William, mais ça ira je vous remercie beaucoup. 

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt? Quand sera mon prochain rendez-vous?

Il y eut un long silence. Un silence si gênant que j'avais une envie folle de raccrocher, mais par politesse je ne le fis pas.

-Je...je ne sais pas Will. Dit le docteur.

Avais-je raison au sujet des rêves partagés? Je lui avais demandé s'il rêvait à ses patients et c'était le cas m'avait-il dit. Les démons sont reconnus pour absorber énormément d'énergie. Avais-je soutiré de l'énergie à mon ami? Je pouvais percevoir l'insécurité dans la tonalité de sa voix. Je restai sidéré...je croyais qu'Hannibal aimait les entretiens que nous avions ensemble tout autant que moi. Je croyais qu'il voulait m'aider, mais je n'insistai pas d'avantage.

-D'accord. Je...soignez-vous bien. Au revoir Hannibal. 

-Au revoir Will. 

Après avoir raccroché, ma gorge se noua rapidement. J'avais été trop loin avec lui. Ces histoires de démon...je lui avais fait peur. Le docteur ne donne pas l'impression d'être une personne que l'on peut intimider facilement, mais tout homme à ses limites et je crois les avoir franchi. J'avais tout gâché. Ce démon avait tout gâché. Mon désir pour Hannibal avait tout gâché.


	4. Chapter 4

Je passai tout l'avant-midi sous les couvertures, Winston à mes pieds. Je n'avais pas été au travail aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je voyais lorsque je regardais autour de moi...c'était le néant. À mon réveil, je ne voyais que de longs corridors sombres et sans fin au pied de mon lit. La réalité et mes cauchemars ne faisaient plus qu'un. Le soleil trouvait le sommeil petit à petit et bientôt mon démon viendrait me rendre à nouveau visite. Je tremblais de froid et j'avais l'estomac creux. Le temps défilait, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Ce pouvait être très dangereux. Je ne sais pas ce qui avait déclenché en moi une telle folie, mais j'avais besoin d'aide. C'est alors que j’aperçus une lumière au bout d'un des tunnels et quelques bruits sourds. J'osai finalement quitter mon lit pour emprunter ce corridor. Les coups se firent à nouveau entendre et le tunnel se terminait par une porte. Elle ressemblait en tout point à la porte de ma demeure. Lorsque je l'ouvris, une vague de lumière me submergea et je vis le visage donc j'avais besoin pour retrouver la raison. 

-Je croyais que vous n'alliez pas bien? Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi et de reconnaître enfin ma maison. 

-À la minute où j'ai raccroché le combiné, je ne supportais pas l'idée de vous abandonnez au moment où vous aviez le plus besoin de moi. J'ai su que vous n'étiez pas au travail et que vous n'aviez pas appelé votre employeur pour l'en informer. Je me suis inquiété. Je peux entrer? Demanda Hannibal qui tenait une bouteille de porto et un panier à la main. 

Je l'invitai d'un signe de la main en lui affichant un sourire tristounet. Tout en me grattant la nuque, j'observai le sol qui me paraissait poisseux et mouvant. Mes hallucinations tentaient à nouveau de flirter avec mon esprit.

-Will? Vous me paraissez absent. 

-Je vois des choses qui ne devraient pas être et j'ai peur. 

-Par je ne sais quel moyen, vos émotions prennent forment tout autour de vous. D'où proviennent vos angoisses les plus profondes Will? Vos enquêtes vous opprimes donc à ce point? Je devrai en parler à Jack. Et peut-être que le porto ne sera pas de mise pour vous ce soir. Je ne veux surtout pas augmenter votre trouble. Dit-il tout en mettant la table. 

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise que j'ai un trouble et c'est pourtant le cas. Mes missions m'épuisent et me rongent, mais je suis persuadé que ça n'a rien avoir. S'il-vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'un verre ne me refuser pas ça. 

Hannibal m'observa quelque instant et me servit une coupe que je pris et bu rapidement. Ce devait être un grand cru et le savourer aurait été l'un des souhaits de mon ami, mais tout ce que je voulais c'était me détendre le plus vite possible. 

Hannibal huma l'odeur de sa coupe et fit tournoyer le sombre liquide avant de le déposer à ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer et de ressentir une vague de chaleur m'inonder alors qu'il y a quelques instants toutes les pièces étaient glaciales.

-Je croyais avoir dit ou fait quelque chose de mal. Dis-je en lui faisant dos. 

Ça me faisait du bien de lui avouer.

Après que mon ami ait bu une lente gorgée, il se tourna vers moi et m'afficha un air étonné.

-Parce que j'ai annulé notre rendez-vous? Oh William. Dit-il en s'avançant tout en déposant sa main sur mon épaule afin de me retourner vers lui. -Je suis navré que vous ayez cru une telle chose. 

Dès que sa main me frôla, j'eus le réflexe de regarder par la fenêtre et de constater que le soleil s'était couché. Je relevai la tête vers lui doucement. 

-Est-ce un rêve ou la réalité? Je vous en pris dites-moi que vous êtes réel et que ce n'est pas mon esprit qui vous invente uniquement pour me soulager. Dites-moi que vous êtes bien là? Dis-je perturbé. 

-Ceci est la réalité Will. Et j'espère que vous n'allez pas rejeter l'aide que je tente de vous offrir comme vous l'avez fait dans votre rêve.

Je me reculai alors brusquement. 

-Comment savez-vous ce à quoi j'ai rêvé? Vous voulez dire... 

Hannibal déposa sa coupe sur la table. Il retira son veston, son débardeur, sa cravate ainsi que sa chemise. C'est alors que j’aperçus d'immenses griffures contre son dos. Je déposai ma main contre ma bouche et je sentis la pièce devenir froide à nouveau. 

-Oh non...Dis-je en fermant les yeux. -Je vous attaque au travers mes rêves maintenant. -Vous devriez vous en aller. 

-C'est exactement ce que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre Will. 

À vrai dire, je n'avais pas envie de le voir partir. Je me frottai le visage en sanglotant. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. 

-Avez-vous peur de moi Hannibal? Est-ce...est-ce que je vous dégoûte dites-moi? 

Hannibal pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

-Absolument pas. Pourquoi une telle question? Demanda Hannibal en faisant quelques pas vers moi.

-Ce qu'il y a dans ma tête...n'est pas très joli. J'ai peur de ce que vous pouvez y voir. Je vous ai fait du mal et je sais que vous avez annulé notre rendez-vous parce que je vous ai fait peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous Will. Ce qui m'a blessé le plus, ne sont pas ces griffures, mais le fait que vous ayez quitté ma demeure en courant alors que je souhaitais être présent pour vous. J'ai eu alors l'impression que vous ne croyiez pas en moi et en ma capacité de vous venir en aide, mais je suis venu pour vous prouvez que je peux faire quelque chose.

-Je ne voulais pas vous donnez cette impression. Je sais que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me venir en aide. Dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Sachez qu'il y a un avantage à partager les même rêves Will. Je peux me retrouver dans votre tête et analyser la situation de manière plus concrète et je crois commencer à comprendre certaines choses. Ce démon s'est manifesté à son plein potentiel lorsque je vous ai pris dans mes bras. C'est exact? Dit-il en s'avançant encore vers moi le torse toujours aussi nu. 

-Je le sens en moi dès que mes pensées se tournent vers vous, mais il semble plus agressif et beaucoup plus envahissant lorsque vous êtes là avec moi. 

-Seulement lorsque je suis là...où plus spécialement lorsque je vous touche Will. Dit Hannibal en faisant quelques pas de plus vers moi.

Je devins écarlate. Mon ami ne me quittait pas des yeux et je me sentis alors petit dans mon corps.

-Je n'ai pas remarqué. Dis-je en baissant la tête. 

-Faisons un essai. Dit-il en m'agrippant le bras rapidement et de m'amener à lui à ma grande surprise.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me plaqua contre son torse. Sa chair était si chaude. De mon côté je pouvais sentir le mal me posséder. La peinture contre les murs se mit à craqueler et à s'effriter. Le sol se mit à trembler sous mes pieds et l'intérieur de mon corps bouillonnait. Mes pensées commencèrent à s'entremêler. Je me sentais devenir une autre personne. 

-Hannibal...Murmurais-je en tentant de le repousser, mais il me garda contre lui. 

-Je veux lui parler. Rester contre moi et ne vous faites pas de soucis à mon sujet. Ça ira. Laissez-le remonter à la surface. Je dois comprendre certaine chose afin de vous aider. 

-J'ai peur pour vous. Je ne veux pas que vous vous perdiez dans mes ténèbres. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. La main d'Hannibal caressa alors ma tête et je sentis son nez s'enfouir dans ma chevelure.

-Nous en sommes arrivé à un point où mes rêves ne m'appartiennent plus Will. Je vous aide, mais je pense à mon propre bien être par la même occasion. Je suis dans ces ténèbres avec vous et je veux que nous les quittions ensemble. Faites-moi confiance.

Après avoir regardé cet homme longuement dans les yeux, je me laissai aller entre ses bras et sentis le diable me posséder tout entier. Hannibal allait m'aider. Il était là pour moi. Il en avait vu d'autre. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors que le sol tremblait sous les pieds des deux hommes, Hannibal les yeux clos pris une profonde inspiration avant de baisser les yeux en direction du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Après quelques instants, les secousses cessèrent. La température de la pièce grimpa en flèche et la peau du profiler devint bouillante sous les doigts assurés du docteur. Celui-ci regarda tout autour de lui et fut ébahit et à la fois intrigué par le rêve éveillé de Will. Les murs semblaient brûlés et recouvert de cendres. Quelques murs semblaient briller sous la braise, tel un charbon qui se consume sans connaître de fin. Lorsque Hannibal baissa les yeux à nouveau vers le jeune homme, de grand yeux rougeoyants et amusés étaient braqués sur lui. Un sourire démoniaque et incessant apparu alors aux commissures des lèvres du profiler.

-Je n'ai jamais eu à ce point plein pouvoir sur lui jusqu'à présent. C'est très excitant! S'exclama le démon qui avait toujours les mains contre le dos du docteur.

Du bout des doigts il s'amusa à caresser les entailles qu'il lui avait faite la nuit précédente tout en s'humectant les lèvres. Hannibal voulu s'éloigner, mais la créature plus forte qu'elle ne l'y paraissait le retenu. 

-Je vous pris de me lâcher. Dit Hannibal doucement.

Aucune expression de crainte ne se lisait sur le visage du docteur. Le jeune profiler observa alors la bouteille de porto sur la table et relâcha l'homme mûr pour se diriger vers celle-ci. Il se versa un verre avec une élégance peu commune. Une élégance que le Will qu'il connaissait ne possédait pas. 

-Entre congénère, pourquoi se faire du mal. Dit Will en prenant une lente gorgée qu'il dégusta lentement. 

Hannibal s'approcha de la table et s'empara de sa chemise dans le but de l'enfiler. Will secoua la tête.

-Non je vous en pris laisser ce bout de tissu inutile. Dit le démon en souriant. 

Hannibal pris la décision de ne pas le contredire et empli à nouveau sa coupe. 

-Congénère dites-vous...vous me croyez aussi démoniaque que vous l'êtes? Demanda le psychiatre en gouttant à nouveau à cette boisson de couleur rousse.

-Vieillit d'au moins 10 ans, cet arôme de chêne est divin. Je suis honoré que vous le partagiez avec moi. Dit le démon. 

-Ce n'était pas vraiment avec vous que je désirais le partager soyons honnête. Dit Hannibal en s'éloignant du jeune homme afin de regarder les ténèbres brûlants à la fenêtre. 

Le démon fut pris alors de spasmes et se mit à rire. Un rire strident et déplaisant à s'en grincer les dents. La créature fixa alors Hannibal jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse ignorer cette énergie négative braquée sur lui. Il finit par quitter la fenêtre et se retourner vers Will qui avança noblement vers lui tout en faisant tournoyer sa boisson entre ses doigts avec agilité. 

-Est-ce que par hasard vous vous sentiriez seul Docteur Lecter? Vous vous sentez seul lorsque vous vous trouvez avec moi? Pourquoi dites-moi? Dit le démon maintenant à une distance peu réservée du psychiatre.

-Vous êtes ici uniquement grâce à moi. Vous en avez conscience j'espère. Dit Hannibal en l'observant de la tête aux pieds. - Je vous ai créé. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas? Will s'est emparé d'une partie de moi au travers ses enquêtes. Il croit que ce démon lui appartient, mais c'est faux. Le jour où Will saura qui je suis, vous disparaîtrez. À moins que je reprenne ici et maintenant cette partie de moi. Dit le docteur en approchant une main menaçante du jeune homme qui se recula brusquement.

-Vous ne le ferez pas. Dit le démon en se dirigeant vers la table et s'empara du bol de fromages forts qu'Hannibal avait apporté afin d'accompagner le vin. 

-Selon vous pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas? 

Le démon pris une lente bouchée du fromage au goût de noisette avant de s'adresser à nouveau au docteur.

-Vous perdez certes le contrôle de vos rêves par ma faute, mais vous vous libérez d'un immense poids que Will porte à votre place. Avouez que vous vous sentez beaucoup plus léger depuis que Will me supporte à votre place. Vous respirez enfin librement. Ce feu qui a pris forme tout autour de nous, cette odeur de souffre et cette lourde braise, métaphoriquement parlant vous la respirer depuis tout petit. Depuis que je suis apparu dans votre vie. 

Hannibal évita le regard rouge du monstre pendant quelques instants avant de le regarder à nouveau. 

-Je vous gère beaucoup mieux que Will. Vous le détruisez. Moi vous ne me détruisez pas. Dit Hannibal en se dirigeant vers la table à son tour dans le but de s'emparer d'une autre bouteille de porto qu'il ouvrit délicatement. 

Le démon se mit alors à rire en tendant sa coupe vers Lecter afin qu'il la lui remplisse. 

-Bien sur que non je ne peux vous détruire. Votre passe-temps préféré me rapporte tellement d'âmes. Ces somptueux sacrifices que vous me faites, vous épargne la vie même que je vous fait cadeau d'un sentiment de grande puissance lorsque vous le faites. Will ne m'offre qu'une seule âme, la tienne. Voilà pourquoi il souffre t'en contrairement à vous. 

-Mon travail ne vous est pas dédié. Dit alors Hannibal mécontent en remplissant la coupe du démon. 

-Détrompez-vous. Je suis le reflet de votre bestialité et de votre sadisme Docteur Lecter. Dit la créature en levant son regard sombre vers lui.

Voir ce monstre sous les traits de Will le défier et le regarder avec arrogance dégoûta Hannibal et le toucha droit au cœur. Le démon lui afficha un sourire provocant tout en prenant une autre gorgée de cette nouvelle boisson.

-Cette âme...son âme, est la plus belle de toutes celles que j'ai eu le privilège de connaître...vous ne m'en priverez pas! S'exclama Hannibal tout en demeurant calme. 

C'est alors que le démon échappa sa coupe qui se fracassa au sol qui se mis de nouveau à trembler. Il se cramponna la gorge en crachotant. 

-Qui avait-il dans cette coupe?!? S'exclama le monstre apeuré. 

-Rien du tout. Je ne souille jamais la nourriture quelle qu'elle soit. Je l'ai simplement fait bénir à l'église la plus proche. Dit Hannibal en souriant. 

Le démon tomba alors à genoux, tandis qu'Hannibal s'avança doucement vers lui.

-Maintenant retournes d’où tu es venu. C'est à dire en moi. Plus vite que ça. 

Le démon leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui ébahit par l'affection qu'avait Hannibal envers cet homme qu'il possédait.

-Tu es prêt à être envahit de nouveau? Prêt à ressentir cette impression constante d'être étouffé par les cendres? Demanda le diable en retroussant les babines.

Hannibal se mis alors à genoux devant lui. 

-Pour épargner à Will cette souffrance qui n'appartient qu'à moi. Je suis prêt à accepter ce mal qui m'a été donné. Et tu avais raison, je me sens seul lorsqu'il n'est plus là et il se trouve que tu prenais vraiment beaucoup trop de place. Si tu t'étais montré plus discret et moins entreprenant, peut-être aurais-tu pu rester, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Dit Hannibal en se penchant vers lui et de déposer ses lèvres contre les tiennes dans le but d'aspirer cette partie noire de son âme. 

Le diable ne pris même pas la peine de se débattre. Affaibli, il retourna docilement à l'intérieur de son corps initial et le sol cessa alors de gronder.


End file.
